ZPD files
by H.P.Ravens22
Summary: Nick and Judy were at the Zootopia county fair when it happened. When she wad shot. Now they have to find who shot the sherriff... oops i mean judy.
1. chapter 1

Nicks pov:

"JUDY!!!!!" I race to the little rabbit laying on the floor of our apartment. "Judy..." I cry out. "N-nick I'm fine. I just slipped and was too lazy to get up. It's not easy with a broken leg." She says. "Y-yeah. I'm sorry I should have stayed home. "It's ok Nick you meant well." She says as she tries to get up. I watch as she struggles to pull herself up. "Please let me help." I say grabbing her waist. "I got it-WHOA!" She says as she falls down. I quickly take her in my arms. "Let me help carrots I can't stand to see you hurt like this." I say as I carry her to the kitchen. "Thanks I got it." She says. I watch her hop to the fridge. I stay close in case she falls. "Nick you hungry?" She asks me. "Yeah what do we have? " I ask in return. "How's spaghetti with carrot bread?" She says as she takes out random ingredients. "Sounds great! I'm gonna go shower ok?" I say as I head out of the kitchen. "Ok." She says. I really hope she will be ok getting around the kitchen. I shudder as I think of that day she nearly lost her leg.


	2. Earlier that week

Judy's pov:

"This way nick. Hurry!" I said as I run through the crowded streets of zootopia. "Geez you run fast." Nick says from behind me. "Well I'm small light and fast. Now come one I can see the fair!" I say excitedly. Today is zootopia's 12th annual fair. "Got the cash?" Nick says catching up to me. "Yes I do. Yes! First in line hah." I say bubbling with excitement. I walk up to the booth and get our tickets. "Alright carrots where to now?" Nick asks me. "Tilt a whirl!" I say. "Help me." Nick says pretending to drop dead. "Scaredy fox." I say as I grab his hand and drag him to the tilt a whirl. I hand the ride attendee our tickets and we get buckled in. "Awesome!!!!" I scream as the ride starts. "Heeeelllppp!!" Nick says. I lean on his shoulder and hug him. Soon the ride is over and we head over to the games.


	3. The Fair

Nicks pov:

I glance at my watch. 3:07 It reads. "I'll be right back carrots. "Ok I'm gonna go walk around meet by the tilt a whirl?" She says. "Alright." I say. I head towards the restroom and walk in. I quickly do my stuff and get out. I walk by a jewelry cart and catch my eye on a carrot with sparkles. I head over to the tilt a whirl and can't find Judy. I whip around as I hear a scream. "Judy!!!" I call out in horror. "Nick!" She says as she's on the ground holding her leg which appears to be bleeding. "What happened????!!!" I ask feeling mad. "S-someone shot me twice in the leg... It hit my leg twice Nick I need the hospital now!" She says just before she passes out. I whip out my phone and dial 911. "Hello? Yes there's been a shooting. Hopps yes officer Hopps. Please send an ambulance. Leg injury. Hurry. Thanks." I hang up and start crying. Something I never do.


	4. The hospital

Judy's pov:

Everything's so dark... Where am I? Wait what's that sound? It sounds like a bell ringing. I see a light. Whoa everything's so bright! Oh my eyes are open huh that's why. Wait but where am I? "Judy?" A voice said. Wait whose that? Orange fur looks like a fox? Oh Nick. "Judy please say something. "Nick! Where am I!!!!" I shout. "Shh! You're in the hospital Judes it's ok." Nick says, hugging me as he does. I try to sit up but feel a sharp pain in my leg. "OW!" I scream. "Easy! You were shot twice in the leg carrots. Your leg is severely injured but healing thanks to the surgery. Both bullets were removed and you can come home tomorrow." Nick explains. "What about work?" I ask him with a bewildered expression on my face. "Carrots... You need to heal first and then work ok? Maybe if you are better we can help you walk around." He says. "Wait I don't need crutches do I?" I say grabbing his hand. "Y-yeah... But these ones are where you put your hand through the little cuff and hang onto the handle." He says as he demonstrated with pink ones. "Ok.." I say. Just then I start to drift off.


	5. Did i really kust say that?

Nicks pov:

I look at Judy sleeping in her hospital bed. She looks so peaceful. "Nick are you seriously staring at me?" She says as she sits up. "Yes carrots I am. I love you ok?" I say but then shut my mouth. Did I just say I love you? Oh crap. "I love you too Nick." She says. Soon she's an inch from my face and she kisses my cheek. "Like really love you." She finishes. "Aw carrots... Hey lets go walk around." I suggest to her. "Ok but how?" She asks looking at her legs. "Here. I asked for these when the doctor mentioned walking." I hand her the pink crutches and help her stand up. "N-Nick... OW! that hurts... Ow..." She says trying to move her legs. "Here let me help." I say. I guide her arms into the cuffs and help place her hands on the handles. "Ok now try to walk forward." I say standing behind her ready to catch her if she falls. "Like this?" She says as she placed the crutches in front of her and steps forward moving her leg carefully. "Yes! You got it you smart bunny." I say as I hold the door for her. "Cute fox." She says. For a split second everything seems right. But then Judy lost her balance and landed on her injured leg. "OW!!!!!" She screamed. "Carrots! I got you it's ok. Here we go." I say as I help her up and lead her into the hallway. "Thanks Nick." She says. I give her a quick nod. We just spend the next few hours wandering the hospital and she only falls twice.


	6. I came home

Judy's pov:

I finally came home yesterday and now I'm just settling in my chair. "I'll be back carrots! " I hear nick say as he walks towards the door. "Ok don't be long." I say. I hear the door close and I decide to watch tv. Two hours later I decide to get up and move around. But when I hop off the chair I forgot my leg was injured. "Owwwww..." I say as I lay on the floor. I decide I'm too lazy and just stay there. About an hour later I hear Nick walk in. "JUDY!!!!!" I hear him scream. Then I hear him kneel next to me. "N-nick I'm fine. I just slipped and was too lazy to get up. It's not easy with a broken leg." I say. I can see him start to cry a little. "Y-yeah. I'm sorry I should have stayed home." He says looking down guiltily. "It's ok Nick you meant well." I say as I try to get up. I grab onto the table for support. I keep struggling to stand. "Please let me help." Nick says to me as he puts his hands on my tiny waist. "I got it-WHOA!" I say as I fall down. "Let me help carrots I can't stand to see you hurt like this." He says as I feel Nick pick me up and carry me. Once we are in the kitchen I find my crutches and put them on. "Thanks I got it now." I say to Nick as I head to the fridge to fix dinner. He chose to stay near me. Probably just in case. "Nick you hungry?" I ask him looking him in the eye. "Yeah what do we have?" He asks me as he looks away. "How's spaghetti with carrot bread?" I ask him. That seems to get his attention. "Sounds great! I'm gonna go shower ok?" He says to me as he kisses my forehead. "Ok." I say as I turn back to the fridge. He walks out and I start prepping for dinner.


	7. And so it goes

Nicks pov:

I quickly take a shower and go to my room. I pick out some basketball shorts and an old college t-shirt. I walk out and smell spaghetti with carrot bread. "Nick! Food!" Judy calls to me. I sneak up behind her and growl in her ear. "AHH!" She screams as she falls. "Oh crap! Carrots are you ok?" I ask.I get down on the floor and hold her. "Ow... Nick!" She says. Then she punched me very hard. "Ow!" I said. I help her up and place her crutches under her so she can stand. "Thanks. Anyways foods ready." She says coolly. "Yum!" I say as I make mine and her plates. "Nick I can get it." She says reaching for her plate. Her crutch catches the leg of her chair which sends her flying. "Ow..." She moans from the floor. "I got it carrots. Let me help ya." I say as I help her get in her chair and grab her plate. I set the plate and a glass of lemonade in front of her. Then I grab my plate and a bottle of blueberry lemonade. "I'm sorry. I'm a useless bunny..." She says as she starts to let some tears fall. "No Judes I love you. Your my partner my everything my girlfriend-" I stop, realizing what I just said. "W-what?" She asks. "I mean I want you to be my girlfriend... I dunno." I say. "I want you to be my boyfriend Nick." She says. She grabs my hand and holds it. "So... We're a couple right?" I say holding her hand in mine. "Yes." She says. I smile at her. She lights up with happiness. We finish our meal and grab ice cream for dessert and head to the living room.


	8. Movie night

Judy's pov:

We decide to watch floatzen as per my request. "What does she see in that Hans guy anyways he's not that good looking." Nick says. "He is kinda cute but kristoff is cuter I think." I say. Nick's face flashes with jealousy. "Well then. Kristoff stole my girlfriend." He says grumpily. "Nope cuz I got my Nicholas. Patronus Wilde." I say as I kiss his cheek. "And I've got my Judy Elizabeth Hopps." He says returning the kiss. "Oh by the way my old friend is coming in tomorrow. He's got a new bakery near the station called Gideon's gallons of goodies." I say as I look at Nick. "Wait? The Gideon who gave you that?" Nick says as he points to my scar. "Y-yeah. But he's changed." I say nodding. "Judy I'm coming with you tomorrow ok?" Nick says holding me in his arms. "Ok." I say. I then start to nod off and fall asleep in nicks arms.


	9. Stay the night?

Nick's pov:

I carry Judy to bed and wrap her in her favorite blanket. "Sleep well carrots." I whisper in her ear. "I love you Nick." She says as she grabs my hand. "Love you too. I'm gonna crash on the couch tonight so you can have room to rest your leg." I say as I grab my pillows and a blanket. "Nick wait! C-can you at least wait till I fall asleep?" Judy says with the sweetest voice. "Sure. So wanna hear a story?" I say. "Sure." She says looking at me. "So today chief Bogo had us in pairs and I got prison watch with McAdams. Our prisoner of watch was bellwether." I say. Judy looks at me with much fear in her eyes. "W-well how was it?" Just says. "It was alright. She stayed quiet and glared at me the whole time." I say to Judy who nods. "Well I'm glad your safe." She says to me. "I'm just glad your ok. I can't imagine what I'd do if you were hurt just." I say stroking her ears. "Nick I promise nothing bad will happen. I love you." Judy says to me.


End file.
